


Flesh and Bone

by klainecreys



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainecreys/pseuds/klainecreys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: Kieren topping from the bottom and Simon REALLY LIKING being ordered about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh and Bone

**Author's Note:**

> How even does undead boyfriend sex work though? :P

Kieren was sure that he’d never get over the feeling of Simon’s body against his, pressed too close and heavy against him while his arms wrapped around his torso gently, holding him and touching him all over, cold lips placing kisses wherever they could reach. It’s not like they were new to this but it definitely still felt like it at times. When they’d found out together just how capable their bodies still were of this, Simon and Kieren had a hard time stopping to explore and find their boundaries. It had started out with gentle kisses and even gentler touches, mapping out each others bodies so carefully as if they were made of glass and Simon had made sure to ask Kieren over and over again if this was what he really wanted and god yes, had he wanted it. They’d done their waiting, hadn’t explored this side of their relationship for over a month after Amy had passed but now that Kieren trusted Simon enough and knew just how much he meant to him he’d gotten the urge to share everything with him that he possibly could.

It had been odd at first, touching someone like that, without really feeling everything there was to feel but the touches felt good, feather-light and yet more intense in some places than others. It set things free in their brains that they’d long forgotten about and Kieren had noticed just how much Simon needed it. How desperate he’d get for this kind of intimacy and he was more than willing to give it to him. Simon had been cautious at first, too gentle and too careful, knowing that Kieren had never gone all the way before and Kieren had been thankful for how patient Simon was despite having more experience from his first life but it was as if Simon truly was leaving everything behind to start over. The only thing that mattered to him was the fact that he could show Kieren love like this as if he was the only one who’d ever deserved it and in fact - that’s exactly how Simon felt about him. He felt ready for something real this time and he wanted it, the physical was only a bonus. Loving Kieren came to him easily, which wasn’t something he was used to but it worked and he was happy and even happier whenever he could see that he was doing something right for the young man he’d fallen for. He liked pleasing but what he enjoyed even more was pleasing Kieren.

Just like right then when he was kissing that spot on Kieren’s neck that made Kieren squirm and push up into him. It was one of those spots that Simon had discovered, where Kieren could feel the coldness of his lips and he made sure to nuzzle and brush over it gently again and again, teasing the younger man on purpose because he loved what it did to him.

“Simon…”

Kieren’s voice was soft, not as firm as it could get but it still made the older man pull away a little so he could take in his features and make sure this was still okay, no matter how many times they’d done this before. “Yes?” He whispered back lowly and Kieren stroked through his dark hair, tugging him up lightly so their noses brushed together gently. Kieren didn’t say anything else, instead he brought their lips together in a heated, longing kiss. Their tongues were sliding together, lips catching and parting as they panted heavily, staying close and Simon settled on top of Kieren, chest to chest and hip to hip, slowly grinding, almost absently and it made Kieren moan softly into the kiss. They stayed like this for what felt like decades, sharing briefer kisses and longer ones, deep ones, filthy ones until Kieren started pushing at Simon’s strong chest and while Simon was confused for a moment he was quick to notice Kieren’s smirk which he mirrored happily and allowed Kieren to push him off and onto the mattress next to him. “What are you up to, Kieren?” He asked, chuckling and Kieren grinned, shrugging. “You’ll find out in just a second. Don’t be so bloody impatient…Jesus, ” the younger man huffed playfully and moved his leg to straddle Simon’s hips. He could feel him already, hard and twitching, tenting the too wide fabric of his pants and Kieren couldn’t help but rock his hips down teasingly just to pull those low, desperate noises that rumbled from Simon’s chest from his boyfriend. His hands were rubbing over his torso restlessly and Simon’s simply rested on Kieren’s narrow hips, keeping him close. “You’re beautiful…,” he rasped and Kieren smiled, still feeling a little self-conscious at times because he thought he was anything but though Simon never failed to make him feel like maybe he was, like he was all he ever wanted to put his eyes on. Simon didn’t and couldn’t take his eyes off him even for a second. He just laid back against the bed, looking up with white, piercing eyes and right into Kieren’s. His hands moved from Kieren’s hips to his face, calloused fingertips brushing against smooth skin and he smiled. “You’re killing me, Kieren Walker…,” Simon muttered and Kieren raised his brows. “Literally? I don’t think that’s possible,” he teased and Simon laughed, rolling his eyes. “You’re such a smart-arse,” Simon muttered but there was no heat behind it, instead he leaned up a little only to be pushed right back onto the mattress by Kieren who was smirking and pressing at his shoulders. “Wh-,” Simon was quickly silenced by Kieren’s lips crashing against his own. He licked between his lips and kissed him until they were both in need for breath and Simon allowed Kieren to keep him down and against the mattress, practically offering his body to him. Simon loved when Kieren got like that and wanted to control. He was happy to give him anything he wanted or needed, always but in moments like these, Simon lived for it. He loved giving Kieren pleasure and making him feel good so he did nothing but lean back and give all the power, all the control to his boyfriend.

“I want you to stay just like this. Okay…?” Kieren asked and looked into Simon’s eyes who nodded and smiled, trust radiating from his glance. “Okay,” he replied and his voice sounded a little softer now, breathless. Kieren’s long, pale fingers wandered over Simon’s shirt, pushing it up to expose his muscular stomach and his broad chest. He trailed his hand over his skin and looked back up at Simon again. His expression was completely blissed out, eyes closed and features relaxed as he took in the light sensation of Kieren’s touch, as if he was soaking every bit of affection right up from where it streamed from his fingertips.

Slowly, Kieren started to strip Simon out of his clothes. At first they’d both been so cautious, Kieren still so utterly self-conscious about his scars but Simon had kissed Kieren’s wrists gently, looking up at him with something so alive even in his eyes and Kieren knew that there was nothing to be ashamed of. He didn’t mind the scars that tainted Simon’s skin so why would Simon mind his own? What they symbolized was far away in the past and that’s where it’d stay. That’s what he tried to focus on and instead of dwelling on it he kissed Simon once again. He let the older man undress him in return until they were both completely naked and Kieren still on top of Simon, the contrast of their bodies prominent but so irrelevant. To Kieren aesthetics could mean a lot of things. He was attracted to Simon and that was all that mattered since Simon was also very attracted to him, thought that he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Simon’s arms wrapped around Kieren’s back and his hands splayed over the lower half just to touch and hold him there. Kieren smiled against his lips, nuzzled against Simon’s cheek and was rewarded with a soft, happy noise. One thing that Kieren loved about them was that there was no rush at all, that Simon was patient but he liked to tease him about it whenever he did get restless beneath him like he was right now. Simon was squirming a little, rocking his hips up until Kieren reached down to hold them in place again, smirking at him. “Come on, Kier…,” Simon muttered and Kieren grinned, leaning down to kiss Simon once again before he shifted so he was sitting on Simon’s thighs. His fingers trailed down his chest and over the dark trail of hair that he followed until his hand closed around Simon’s length. He gave his cock a long, slow stroke, watching the way his hips trembled, seeking more as he pushed up into it. “What do you want me to do…?” Kieren muttered and Simon let out a shaky gasp, still panting as he thrust up into Kieren’s fist, moaning quietly. “I don’t care…just want you…,” he murmured. Kieren trailed his free hand over Simon’s arm, tracing over dark marks that were nothing more but small reminders of Simon’s first life now and Kieren’s eyes never left his face which caused Simon to raise his eyebrows. He could tell that Kieren was in a certain mood today and had something planned, he just wasn’t sure what that was yet. Slowly, Kieren kept stroking Simon a little harder, watching the beautiful arch of his body, the shift of his muscles beneath pale, blueish grey skin. To him Simon was gorgeous in his own way and especially in moments like these when he bared his whole self to him and seemed so vulnerable, it was only him who could see Simon like this.

The younger man leaned down once more to kiss over Simon’s chest and up to his neck, his jaw and over to his lips again, bringing their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss that caused Simon’s hands to slide up Kieren’s sides, squeezing and gripping as he got more and more desperate for him. “Get me ready then,” Kieren ordered and Simon gasped, nodding slowly now that it seemed like Kieren had knocked the air out of his lungs. He pushed himself up but once again Kieren’s firm hands pressed him back into the mattress and he smirked, his eyes sparkling with desire. “No. Don’t move unless I tell you to,” Kieren muttered and reached over to Simon’s bedside table, opening the top drawer to get the bottle of lube that they kept there for when they had extra time to spend. He handed it to Simon who happily took hold of it and he did his best to resist the urge to lean up and wrap his arms around Kieren while kissing him breathless all over again. Instead he just stared at the other man for a long moment, opening the lid of the bottle way too slowly while Kieren used the opportunity to remove his hand from Simon’s cock to grip at his hip, rocking his own forward so they could slide and grind together restlessly. Simon let out a low, content noise and spread some of the slick liquid on his fingers, reaching behind Kieren to rub his fingers between his cheeks. It made Kieren still for a moment and then push back into it, eager for more as his hips rocked back when two of the older man’s digits slipped inside easily, twisting and spreading gently. “Shit…,” Simon cursed under his breath and Kieren moaned when he crooked his fingers just right, making everything so much more intense, the pressure just enough to make Kieren shiver. Even though Kieren hadn’t gotten every bit of feeling back he could still feel Simon’s touches more and more now and he was glad to know that Simon didn’t feel nothing, he could feel his touches, could remember how they felt yet they didn’t feel as intense as they used to, though he was sure that one day he’d be able to feel everything with him.

Kieren’s body trembled lightly on top of him and he let out a soft moan when Simon kept brushing his fingertips over that spot inside of him that made him want to cry out with just how good the feeling was. His hand trailed over Simon’s other arm, the one that wasn’t occupied and trailed up until he could lace their fingers together. Kieren pushed it against the mattress, just above Simon’s head and Simon grinned at him, loving the way Kieren could play him like that, knew just what to do to make him do whatever Kieren wanted. They kissed once more, seeking the connection they both needed and Kieren moaned quietly against Simon’s lips, muffling his noises while Simon tried his best to stay in place. His fingers were still thrusting in and out of Kieren’s body slowly and it wasn’t long until Kieren reached behind to gently still his hand and tug to ease them out. He shivered lightly and Simon pushed up a little on his elbows and this time Kieren let him. Their eyes met once more and stayed on each other when Kieren reached for the lube again, squeezing some of the cold, slick substance into his palm just to smirk at Simon when his hand closed around his cock again, stroking him in long, firm strokes until he figured he was ready for more. “I don’t want you to do anything, yeah?” Kieren asked and Simon licked his lips, took in a deep breath and nodded when Kieren got up to shift forward, his own cock hard and straining against his abdomen and Simon couldn’t take his eyes off of him, never. The younger man reached around, giving his boyfriend another stroke for good measure before he lifted his hips and lined Simon’s length up with his entrance, gasping when the very tip started to breach him and stretch him open. Simon moaned lowly and his eyes fluttered shut. “Look at me,” Kieren said firmly, yet his voice was shaky now that Simon was slowly pressing inside of him. He sunk down all the way, stilling when all of the older man was settled inside of him and Simon’s hips gave a desperate twitch that Kieren answered by clenching around him, making him groan and pant.

It didn’t take long until Kieren had adjusted. He was rocking his hips as if to test out what he could do and Simon was breathing so hard his chest was heaving and he could see the strain in the older man’s arms that indicated just how badly he wanted to touch and roam his hands all over Kieren’s smooth skin. “Touch me…,” Kieren told Simon and he didn’t have to say it twice. Immediately Simon’s hands found Kieren’s hips, gripping and holding as if he’d fall if he didn’t. His touch was gentle nonetheless even though his fingertips pressed into Kieren’s skin, leaving pale crescent marks that would fade again in no time. Kieren looked down at Simon and leaned forward, holding himself up by placing his palms on Simon’s strong shoulders, keeping himself steady. His hips started moving faster now, rolling and grinding, making both men groan and pant in pleasure. Kieren loved this, loved that it was him who could decide just how hard and how fast they’d go. Either way, Simon let him. He didn’t push up, didn’t move his hips at all unless they ground up on their own accord and Kieren fell into it quickly. He pushed himself up, riding Simon slowly yet hard and then faster, faster until they were both panting, gasping messes.

They didn’t talk much during, or after for that matter but they could feel each other and that was enough. Simon let Kieren guide him, let him go on as he pleased and it felt incredible just to know that he was inside of the person he loved. Kiere moaned and let his guard down, kept moving his hips harder, pushed up more just to sink back down on his cock perfectly and Simon echoed his pleasured noises. “Come on…,” Kieren choked out finally, his hair a mess and strands of it falling onto his face and Simon was quick to reach up and stroke through his hair lovingly, taking in his features. “Come on?” Simon asked breathlessly, finding Kieren’s white eyes again with his own while he cupped his cheek with his palm lovingly. “Move with me,” Kieren whispered and leaned down to capture Simon’s lips in another kiss and the older man happily complied. He moaned lowly and rocked his hips up, meeting Kieren’s downward thrusts and he let out a shaky breath as they moved in perfect unison.

They were both moaning and eager, desperate for release at this point and Kieren could tell with the way Simon’s hips stuttered up and his thrusts became a little unsteady that it wouldn’t be long. “Let me touch you…,” Simon rasped and Kieren raised his brows, stilling his hips for a moment which only caused the other man to whimper and curse under his breath. “I’ll have to think about that,” he teased and Simon huffed. “Please, Kier…let me,” Simon kept begging but all Kieren did was rock his hips forward to hear that delicious gasp from his boyfriend again who was now gripping at his sides. “I want to make you feel good, please?” He asked again and this time Kieren leaned down to kiss him hard, their tongues sliding together and when he pulled away again he nodded softly. “Okay…okay, touch me, Simon,” Kieren muttered. Simon didn’t let a second pass. He let out a deep breath and wrapped his hand around Kieren’s length, stroking hard and teasing his thumb over the leaking tip to get him closer to the edge. He was way too close himself and the way Kieren kept one hand on his chest now to steady himself and hold Simon down was too much for him anyways. His hips stuttered beneath Kieren’s and he rocked up absently, his cock brushing over that spot inside of him that made him tremble and moan louder. It only made the younger man move even harder, faster, grinding his hips down before pushing himself back up to let Simon feel everything and it was then when Simon’s body went rigid, muscles trembling and the hand that wasn’t wrapped around his boyfriend’s cock gripping helplessly at Kieren’s body. A low, broken moan fell from Simon’s lips and Kieren kept moving on top of him, making the older man gasp and twist his hand to get him there. “Make me come, Simon…shit - yes…,” he choked out and rocked his hips a few more times until he came, his release dripping from Simon’s hand onto his skin. Simon looked down to where he was still moving his hand slowly, carefully to get Kieren through his high. “Fuck…,” he cursed and looked up to find Kieren’s eyes, a smirk spreading on his lips. “Yeah…,” Kieren agreed with a soft chuckle and leaned down, kissing Simon slower now yet not at all less passionate. Simon happily returned the kiss and slid his clean hand into Kieren’s hair, stroking through the soft, golden red strands lovingly.

“May I move now, Mr. Walker…?” Simon teased after a while and Kieren grinned, swatting at Simon’s chest which only earned a low huff from him. “I’ll take that as a yes…,” the older man mumbled and pushed himself up, wrapping his arms around Kieren’s lean torso to press kisses against his jaw, over his neck and up to his lips to catch them with his own for another gentle kiss that said more than any words he could ever utter. It was a promise for more, a sign of just how much they meant to each other and Kieren kissed back contently, putting all he couldn’t say out loud yet into the soft, tender slide of their cold lips.


End file.
